(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat system equipped with an auxiliary seat.
(2) Description of Related Art
Seat systems have conventionally been known which each comprise two independent seats spaced in the width direction of an automobile and an auxiliary seat arranged between the two independent seats when located in a seating position on which a passenger can be seated (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-47910).
In such a seat system, the seat cushion of the auxiliary seat is connected to one side of the seat cushion of one of the two independent seats. A leg for supporting the auxiliary seat in the seating position is attached to the underside of the seat cushion of the auxiliary seat. The leg extends to the floor when the auxiliary seat is located in the seating position.
However, when the leg is formed to reach the floor, the leg accordingly becomes long. Therefore, when the auxiliary seat is not used and is thus to be accommodated, the long leg prevents the auxiliary seat from being accommodated.
In order to remove this adverse effect, it is conceivable to remove the leg from the auxiliary seat. However, the provision of only the connection between the auxiliary seat and the independent seat may cause the auxiliary seat to move downward on the application of a large load to the auxiliary seat. Accordingly, any countermeasures must be taken to prevent the auxiliary seat from moving downward.